Chaos 29/2/16
SEGMENT 1: Contract signing between Cole, Nakamura, and Owens is announced for tonight. '' ''Kazuchika Okada comes out to the ring with the International Championship. '' Okada: When Shane McMahon said I’d be defending the International title at Dominion of Wrestling, Hiroshi Tanahashi was the last person I expected to defend against. Our rivalry in Japan was legendary, but I have to admit that if we had to note a winner for the feud, it would be Hiroshi. I’m not happy about that, to admit he’s better. He’s driven me to tears, he’s made me bleed and sweat, and all I have to show for it are losses. Not this time though. I’m facing him at the biggest wrestling show of the year, and there’s no way I’m going to lose. I’m the Rainmaker of Chaos, and at Dominion of Wrestling, I’m going to make it rain on Hiroshi Tanahashi. ''Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out to the ramp. '' Tanahashi: I’m glad you admitted I’m better. I’m not going to gloat about beating you in the feud because those were different times. You’ve grown a lot since then, and now you’re equal to me. I’m not afraid to admit that either. I don’t gain anything by bragging or beating you. In fact, I’d be happy for you if you won. I have nothing to prove anymore. But that being said, don’t think I’m not going to try. So at DOW, let’s do what we always do best, put on that five star match. ''Tanahashi enters the ring and he and Okada shake hands. Okada stares down Tanahashi as he walks to the back. '' '''MATCH 1:' Kalisto and Neville vs Tyler Breeze and Hideo Itami Kalisto and Neville win at 12 minutes when Neville hits the Red Arrow on Tyler Breeze. SEGMENT 2: After their match, Shane McMahon comes out to the ramp. '' McMahon: Gentlemen, please wait in the ring for a minute. You know ever since we picked up the old Rampage guys a couple weeks ago, competition on Chaos has gotten tense. The International and Chaos World Championships have both become top tier titles, and I’m proud of that. But because of that, younger competitors like you aren’t getting the opportunities you deserve, and I’m sorry for that. That’s why at Dominion of Wrestling, a new champion will be crowned. You four will face off to determine the first ever PURE CHAMPION!!! ''McMahon walks to the back as the four men in the ring stare down. MATCH 2: Adam Cole vs Chris Jericho Adam Cole wins at 11 minutes with a superkick. SEGMENT 3: After the match, Jericho grabs a mic and gets back in the ring. '' Jericho: I AM SICK, AND TIRED OF ALL THE DISRESPECT! I mean look at me! I’m a six time world champion! I’ve been all around the world! I’m in hall of fames all over the world! And I show up on this shit show Chaos and they treat me like shit. I’m not going to put up with it anymore. I’m Chris Jericho dammit. A legend like me deserves better! ''Randy Orton’s music hits and he comes down to the ring. '' Orton: A legend… you say? Even though I’ve accomplished more than you ever have, I do suppose you’d be a legend, while I’m still in the prime years of my career. But you know what my reputation is right, you know what I do to legends right? I KILL them. So you’re not doing anything at DOW, neither am I. You want respect? Earn it. Face me at DOW, Jericho. ''Orton drops his mic and extends his hand to Jericho. Jericho hesitates before going to shake it but Orton quickly drops Jericho with an RKO. Orton poses over Jericho as the segment ends. '' '''MATCH 3:' Pentagon vs Chris Sabin Pentagon wins at 8 minutes with the Pentagon Driver. After the match, Rey Mysterio comes down after Pentagon but Pentagon manages to run away. SEGMENT 4: Baron Corbin is backstage when Michael Cole goes up to him. '' Cole: Excuse me Baron Corbin. I’ll get to the point. People have been wondering, why have you joined the Bullet Club? Corbin: Why? I saw how they all ran out after Finn Balor. But I knew that they wouldn’t be able to compete with the sheer size of Braun Strowman. That’s all it is. I have something to prove – that Braun Strowman isn’t the most intimidating monster on Chaos, Baron Corbin is. ''Corbin walks out. MATCH 4: The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and Elias Samson) vs The New Day (Big E, Xavier Woods, and Kofi Kingston) The Wyatt Family wins at 4 minutes after Harper decapitates Woods with a Discus Lariat. After the match, Braun Strowman comes down and begins to beat down the New Day until the Bullet Club makes the save. Baron Corbin goes right for Strowman and takes him out of the ring. The rest of the Bullet Club sends The Wyatt Family running. MAIN EVENT: Kevin Owens vs Shinsuke Nakamura Owens walks out of the match at 9 minutes after Nakamura goes for a Boma Ye. Owens walks to the back and yells that he doesn’t need to do this. SEGMENT 5: ''The ring is set up for the contract signing. Shane McMahon comes out first. '' McMahon: Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time to make one of the main events for Dominion of Wrestling official! So please welcome the Chaos World Champion, Kevin Owens, number one contender, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Royal Rumble winner, Adam Cole, out to the ring! ''Owens comes out first, followed by Cole, then Nakamura. '' Nakamura: Wow Owens nice to see you out here. Are you going to run away at DOW too? Owens: No. Because that match matters. I was merely humoring you tonight. You’re lucky I gave you almost ten minutes in the ring with me. If I wasn’t this generous, you’d have had none. And if we were in the ring for any longer tonight, I would’ve made sure you wouldn’t have made it to DOW. Cole: Ladies, ladies. Relax. Why don’t you realize that the royal rumble winner is the one taking the title home! Once I win the championship, you guys can continue fighting all you want. ''Cole signs the contract and is about to leave the ring but Owens pulls him back in and powerbombs him through the table. '' Nakamura: He deserved that. Now back to you, Owens. At Dominion, I want your word that we’re all putting in our best efforts. Because right under winning the title, the only thing that matters is putting on a great match. Owens: Just shut up and sign the contract. ''Nakamura signs the contract, then turns to Owens and the two start brawling. Owens picks Nakamura up for the powerbomb but Nakamura fights out and hits him with a Boma Ye. Nakamura runs at Owens again but he counters it into a pop-up powerbomb. Owens signs the contract now and stands over Nakamura and Cole holding up the World title. ''